Obnoxious
Obnoxious is a term given to Alex12345a's dystopian-themed essays and writings. His most famous is the Antarctica Ends series. Even though it has a dystopian theme, it is still suitable for anyone, although content could by 'horrifying'. =Searise Complication of Essays= Part I: The Ending Begins The world around them is dark. No trees, no snow. Hard, solid ground with semi-dark clouds over them. Burnt-down buildings, a common sight. No one anyone, except the five of them. Where the South Pole Council building once stood was a little newspaper stand, run by Mayor McFlapp. His feathers pruned, wearing a bowtie, he enters his stand as the trio walks past him. "Hello, Alclair. Nice to see you again. May I get my daily fix?" asked Marian. "Sure thing, wot! 20 coins." replied Mayor McFlapp, as kind as ever. All sorts of technology, from Snowtendo Vii to PadTops, floated in the ocean, covering the sunken houses. Leaflets regarding the 'New Age' covered the pathway as they walked down the pavements of the road that lead to nowhere. A telescreen stuck onto a cliff fell down, almost hurting Johnny. "Close call." said Marian. "I'm used to it. Nothing special." replied Johnny. ---- The setting revolves around Antarctica after the ice caps melted, increasing the water level by 20cm. The 'Revolution' occured, a socialist government in place, ruling over all of Antarctica. The BoF was destroyed, along with all the other bureaus, and it was temporarily managed by neighboring wikis' bureaus. ---- Penguins were waddling around the shoreline at Club Penguin. Fishing in front of the Coffee Shop, hoping to catch a mullet or two. Many would turn around to check if there were spies or agents around, but thankfully there weren't. "Phew, at least I could fish safe!" a relieved David said to himself. He took out his broken fishing rod, an reeled it down into the water, filled with fish as ever, although the supply was running out that quick. Hoping to get a catch, he waited patiently, staring at his rod. Suddenly, his rod seemed to move. It moved violently thereafter. "That's my chance!" David exclaimed in anticipation. He reeled in the rod slowly and carefully, not wanting to have the fish dropped. "Oh no. Not again!" A Snowtendo DS's recharge port was stuck in his rod, and the bait was unsuccessfully eaten by another fish. He sighed, and went to the Coffee Shop to get more earthworms. "Hey Harold! How's the coffee business going?" "Its fine, yeah, but the supply's low and the botherhens refuse to increase the ration. Looks like I'll have to wait a month or so till the chaps over there could drink again." Harold, the shop manager, pointed to a group of penguins in their mid-40s, sipping their coffee cups as slow as possible. "Okay there. Do you have more fishers?" "Oh yeah, I got them fresh from the Forest. Here you go." With that, Harold gave a bucket of earthworms to David. "Thanks. Here's 50, and a tip of three," replied David. He exited the building, and looked up into the sky. Coincidentally, he spotted a weird floating object up in the sky. It had a UFO-like structure, but had engines on the top of the fuselage. "No...is it..." he quivered. ---- Sally walked into her broken-down apartment at Anistol Street. The sky around her wasn't that grey, the people weren't that unhappy, and the taxing wasn't that high. Everything was going well at Shiverpool, once a fishing port. The ground-strengthened piece of land, now separate from the peninsula, stood strongly surrounded by water. The government did not have much power after Shiverpool withdrawn itself from being capital of the state, meaning that the government did not depend on it so much. Berry-Os were in season, and stray puffles were crowding around it, munching as happily as they could be. One puffle bit Sally by accident. The chirping of puffins (puffins somehow could chirp) was ensued by a loud scream. Sally decided to take a taxi home instead. She looked up at the sky, bright as ever. However, it seemed that the sound of a helicopter, that of the military, was heard even from the taxi. As seconds ticked by in the non-digital, loud watch of the taxi driver's, the sound grew louder and louder and louder. Suddenly, the sound of a bomb shattered through the window of the taxi. It came to a screeching halt and hit a barrier. Sally ran as fast as she could, not minding the bite mark on her webbed feet. ---- The army is once again taking action on the citizens. It seemed that a spy was somewhere in Antarctica, and the government had to shoot him or her down. Anyone could be a suspect, so the government had to shoot everyone down.' ---- Johnny, Marian and the others were at a run-down Snowbucks Coffee outlet. Air-conditioners set at 50 degrees fahrenheit were blowing violently at them. They seeped their tea, cherishing the moments. "I believe we'll have to wait for a month, so enjoy. Its not on me, you pay." Adrian annouced. "Bother, I'll pay for two." responded Ian. "I'll pay half," added Darren. "I'm short on coins." "A quarter for me." "One and a half." "A cup and a half." "Who's gonna pay the remaining quarter?" "I've got some extra, and I'm loaded with money. I'll pay that." After paying their bills, they walked out of the outlet. The sky had turned much more grey. "Its my eyes. Its not that grey around here." "Its really grey, Adrian. The government must have set off the bombs again." "LOOK OUT!" Darren pointed to the sky. The others looked in wonder. "Darren, what are yo-" In a split-second, a large explosion occurred. It spread and spread and spread. "Run for your lives!" shouted a passer-by. "We're all going to die!" ---- In Club Penguin, many were fleeing for their lives. They were heading inland, towards the business district. "No, its happening." David spoke to himself as he hid in a bomb shelter his friends constructed. The bomb shelter was below what-used-to-be-the-Bank. The old warehouse with tables overturned was not likely to be a hiding spot. However, the government suspected only the unlikely, as the likely would probably not be. Thus, to increase their chances of survival, they built a tunnel all the way to somewhere deep in the Forest. More than a thousand bomb shelters were built, scattered around areas in Club Penguin. About a thousand were booked in the one David was staying at. With his fish rod broken and his bait thrown into the open snow, he ran in and immediately used the trap door to get to safety. The bomb shelter was only a cube, the size of that of half a regular igloo. There was another trap door at the bottom, which David opened. Since the pipe from top to bottom was extremely long, citizens had enough time to hide before the bombs start. David continued sliding down the almost-vertical drop, and eventually landed on a cushion mat. He had to crawl down the narrow tunnel, barely enough to fit him, walk down stairs, and tunnel through more obstacles. The bomb shelter he was going to also had an underground train, which would ring off when it needed to. At last, he reached the bomb shelter. A large one, in fact. It could hold more than its designated capacity of 1000. Indeed, around 2000 penguins gathered around the area. Remember, its hard ground, like that of Rockhopper Island, although ice occupied most of the space below ground surface and above the core of the Earth. David had to wait, but he wasn't bored at all. He was preoccupied-with his thoughts of being found out. It took hours. And hours. And hours. Eventually, at 3 a.m. odd, the train arrived. The penguins boarded the cars, which covered quite a long distance. The train was probably the longest train in the world, stretching for two miles. Penguins occupied the seats and the aisles. Extra occupants had to be in the bathrooms. The train took off around an hour later. Thankfully, amenties were provided onboard. There were snacks, stale and unfresh. Most of the snacks were fish under different names, such as 'Magnificient Fish' or 'Fish o' Guacamole' (Fish o' Guacamole did not have guacamole). The toilets didn't have much to offer. Penguins don't usually use the bathrooms, so it was possibly a waste. ---- Sally ran into a large, 5-storey building that had a grey exterior. It read 'Doohickey Cooperation-subsidary of Holyberden-Kazooy Inc.' on the top of the building. A sign was pasted on the wall, stating the offices on its respective floors. Many small offices were situated on the second floor, one of them included Harold Shckza's. Sally ran into the lift. She pressed the third button from bottom that had the Holyberden logo on it. The lift shook violently after another bomb hit the streets while it was climbing up. Upon the opening of the lift door, Sally ran into the nearest office-Holyberden headquarters. The whole office was crowded with penguins seeking shelter from the bombs. Sally sat under a desk and counted the terrifying moments. Suddenly, a loud explosion shattered the windows of the building, and the ceiling collapsed. No one died, but the roof was now open and a bomb could enter the room, killing all if so. Backstory: Socialist Republic of Antarctica (setting) It would be written as if it were in the present. The Socialist Republic of Antarctica is a socialist-dystopian government country that covers most of Antarctica. The government succeeded the USA krytocracy in 2008 and is currently holding a nationwide hunt-down for a spy from nearby Union of Democratic Republics. The ruling party, the Socialist Movement of Antarctica, has an unidentified leader. It has had many feuds with its neighbor mentioned above, along with the Monarchy of Northern Antarctica. It is part of a group known as the Antarctic Assembly, which, by right, succeeded NATO. All twelve nations include (brackets are countries that formed/reformed into the below): *Socialist Republic of Antarctica (USA) *Union of Democratic Nations (Free Republics of USA) *Kingdom of Northern Antarctica (Snowzerland and Freezeland) *Republic of Northwestern Antarctica (Maps Island, Rock Empire) *Nation of Pengolia (Pengolia) *Newer Kingdom of Happyface (Happyface State) Scene from the Wikia Catastrophe? Alex stated that this was meant to be a laughing gag and a shoutout to the Wikia Catastrophe story. The following events DID NOT and WILL NOT happen in the Wikia Catastrophe timeline. "Now, I've got CONTROL of the UNIVERSE! Ever since I defeated that ridiculous rascal Nightmare, replaced him with my own clone...I could now choose whatever universe I want to control!" shouted Alex12345a. "Lets see...I'll free all the universes first. Then, Mayor McFlapp will be asking 'Bally wot! What happened?' HOW EVIL OF ME! BWAHA!" Part II: Run, Hurry! The gang of five were running away from the explosion near the Snowbucks Coffee outlet. They took a train that was just about to set off, and looked back. Fire was literally chasing after them. They hoped that the fire would stop spreading. Cracks of ice could be heard from where they were. "The explosion's getting smaller and smaller...I think its going to stop following us," Adrian said. The others nodded in reply. Eventually, the fire stopped spreading and died down. However, the sounds of ice cracking resounded, and grew louder and louder. Suddenly, it seemed that everything within a meters distance from the five at that very point of time, from trees to mailboxes and from signs to mountains, everything sunk slowly into the ground. "No...the ice cracked!" Marian said in astonishment.